Their Love
by MysteryGirl105
Summary: Sasuke had managed to save the love he and Sakura shared and Sakura got rid of Karen, or so she thought. Karen's back with a vengeance that'll kill anyone. That anyone just happens to be Sakura. . . Sequal of Forever His
1. Chapter 1

Karen and Amu smiled. Amu's boyfriend had made a facial prosthetic mask that look exactly like Sakura. The wig was exactly the same length and had the two red streaks.

"It won't be long now Sasuke before we wed." Karen had Amu help her to put the mask and wig on. Amu's boyfriend made it so that they had to damp the edges with warm water to take it off. Pulling it off won't work.

"Karen, you look exactly like Sakura," Amu brushed the wig out and helped put it on.

"Where's the voice tuner?" Karen asked. The only thing wrong here was her voice, and thanks to her dad she can now change her voice with this tuner that goes by her ear.

"Now all I have to do is get Sasuke and kill Sakura!" Karen laughed wickedly. Amu joining in.

* * *

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura laughed as he pulled her through the garden of the Uchiha estate.

"Why?" Sasuke stopped and pulled her close to him. He handed her a red flower and got down on one knee.

"Last time I did this was to get an action figure but now I'm serious, Sakura I've loved you since we were kids. Marry me and make me the happiest man on earth. Please?"

"Mmmm? Why not? It's not as if I'll die if I do." Sakura knelt and hugged Sasuke.

"Great news. Now I'll just have to tell everyone at tonight's party." Sasuke stood up and walked over to the nearest fountain.

"Wait, you wanna' tell the whole of Konoha about us getting married?" Sakura sat down. Her glossy emerald eyes looking into Sasuke's plain onyx ones.

"Yes. Tonight even. I wanna' tell all the guys that the jewel they're looking for is taken." Sasuke's brow creased when Sakura nervously looked away.

"Pink?" Sasuke knelt.

"Sasuke I don't know. Konoha's pretty big and what if I say or do something stupid?" Sakura's voice was soft now.

"Sakura, do you remember when we were seven and you had met the other Hokage for the first time?" Sasuke lifted her chin.

"You thought you were such a charmer." Sakura said while playing with Sasuke's hair.

"You were so nervous, the Hokage gave you a necklace which was pure emerald. He said it would bring you happiness and it'll erase all nervousness." Sasuke chuckled.

"And I was foolish enough to believe it would."

"Sakura, I want you to pretend this ring has the same effects." Sasuke held her hand up.

"Ok. I will." Sakura hugged him tightly. She'd fight for him with every last breath she has if she must. Little did she know that she'd have to later.

* * *

"I've just been alerted that there'll be a party tonight at the Uchiha Estate and Sasuke's gonna' make an important announcement." Amu entered the rotted room Karen was now living in.

"He's going to announce their engagement tonight." Karen turned. She smiled her evil smile. "Tonight we'll strike!"

"We don't have a plan, Karen. We're defenseless." Amu said quietly.

"Tonight, I'll dress up as her and you and you're boyfriend will kidnap Sakura. Then I'll marry Sasuke." Karen planned.

"But what if she escapes? Then what?"

"No, Amu. She won't escape, because you're going to kill her." Karen pointed at Amu, a devilish grin on her face. Oh how evil she was, and she loved it.

"Tonight Sakura Haruno I'll take your place and you won't know what it feels like to be wealthier than wealthy!" Karen burst out laughing. Amu sighed, her step sister did have a need for thrill.

* * *

It was nightfall now and all of or most of Konoha were at the Uchiha Estate. The place was beautifully decorated and the women all looked gorgeous.

"Pink, shall we open this party with a dance?" Sasuke bowed at took her hand.

"You mean now?" Sakura whispered. The violins started playing a smooth tune.

"Yes now."

Sasuke led Sakura into the middle of the dance floor and people made a circle around the two as they danced.

Karen and Amu stood in the trees. Karen mirrored Sakura completely. Her eyes had contact lenses in, the voice tuner worked and she defiantly looked like her.

The two watched as they danced. Karen watched in disgrace. Soon they'd be finished dancing and Amu's men will capture Sakura.

Ever too soon they finished dancing ans Sakura went to get a glass of juice.

"Now's your chance. Go," Karen whispered.

Amu took her men to where Sakura was standing. She called Sakura's name. Sakura looked around for whoever had called her. Amu called again.

"Hello?" Sakura moved closer to the trees. When she got close enough, two men grabbed her.

"Wait, Karen wants to speak to her." Amu said. Sakura's mouth was being taped shut and her hand and feet bound.

Sakura could see an outline of a women's body. As the women neared Sakura got a fright. The figure belonged to Sakura herself.

"Like what you see?" Karen whispered. She neared her face four inches away from Sakura's face. "Dear Sakura, I want you to watch this. In a few minutes, Sasuke will announce his engagement to you. Or in this case, me.

"See I'll take your place while these men, they'll kill you the day of the wedding. Know Sakura, I'm only keeping you alive because I want you to suffer." Karen stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my house and thank you for sharing this special evening with me." Sasuke began. "I'd like to tell you all that I've found my girl. She's beautiful, intelligent and the one for me."

"Ooh! I guess Sasuke must really love me." Karen said. She walked out of the trees into the crowd.

Amu helped Sakura up and they peeked through leaves.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called. Sakura stood back and tried to scream as Sasuke took the intruder's hand and stood up on the stage.

Sakura got the last image of Sasuke and Karen holding hands before she was hit on the back of her head and fell unconcious.

* * *

**A/N: The Sequal to Forever His is here! And Karen seems to be more devil-like in this story. Well I'm glad to be back on another adventure with y'all!**

**Please R&amp;R! Our goal is 50 Reviews by Chappie 6!**

**Till next time and remember! Keep Safe!**


	2. Chapter 2

By now it was the morning after the party, Sasuke laid next to "Sakura", wrapping his arm around her he kissed her neck.

"Pink, you awake?" He whispered. Karen nodded softly. She was proud of herself for actually pulling off this act as Sakura.

"Mmm?" She answered softly.

"I was thinking, remember that night when you and I danced under all those fireflies in the cave of leaves?" Sasuke started nibbling her ear now.

Karen liked what he was doing to her but she was shocked at the mention of dancing under fireflies in a cave of trees. I mean who would do that, Karen hated thos buggers. She wasn't an outdoor girl and that wasn't going to change.

"Uh-huh," she sighed. Where was this leading to?

"What do you think of having fireflies at our wedding? You said it was the most beautiful thing ever, I want our wedding to be the same." Sasuke started kissing her neck again when she sat up and got out of bed quickly.

"Why? I ha- I mean, you don't have to. I'm going to shower and then I have to meet up with Am- a friend." Karen smiled and ran into the bathroom. Her smile fell into a scowl. She heard Sasuke mention he'd use the other bathroom.

Karen took off her disguises and began her shower, planning her day.

* * *

Sakura awoke. She looked around her. She was kept in a small room with a barred window that was probably five meters high and in front of her was an iron door with a small window on it. Probably to give Sakura food.

Sakra noticed that the floor was hard and cold. Her wrists ached from being tied up and her feet were asleep. She wanted to yell but relised she still had her mouth gagged. She began panicking as she remembered what happened.

"She can't stay here," a female voice hushed. Sakura recognised it as Amu's voice. She laid on her side and peeked under the door.

She saw the bottom part of a high heel and a flat part of a man's shoe.

"Where must we move her Amu?" A male voice answered. He sounded stressed. Sakura was right, it was Amu. The only question that boggled her mind was who was the male and were they talking about her?

"Karen said she'll meet me at the seventh tree from here in half an hour. I'll ask her then, but before I go I need to give her something to eat." The heels walked off and not too long after did the male's shoes leave Sakura's sight.

Sakura forced her aching body to sit up and reposition her sleeping form. She had to buy more time and fast. It seemed like twenty minutes had passed before there was a sound as the door was opened.

Sakura felt the ropes being untied around her wrists and the mouth gag being removed. She opened her eyes and saw a male in front of her. Amu stood at the back of him.

"Here you go," the boy said softly. His brown eyes met her emerald eyes. He smiled at her. "Go on, it's safe."

"Oh please Charako." Amu rolled her eyes and leftthe room.

"Don't mind my girlfriend. She's just doin' as her deranged cousin says." He sat in front of her. "I'm Charako." He held out his hand.

Sakura looked at his hand skeptically. Was this a trick? She searched his face for any signs of deciet.

"I'm going to meet Karen now, don't make yourself too comfortable." Amu yelled.

"Hey, you can trust me. I'm just her boyfriend." He smiled. Sakura felt uncertain but stayed quiet.

Charako sighed. This was going to be a challenge. But he was ready to accept it.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the garden with his mother. There was a slight breeze but nothing to heavy. His mother had made scons

"Sasuke dear, is something bothering you?" Mikoto put her hand on his son's hand.

"Its-" Sasuke thought for a moment. The way "Sakura" acted this morning when he spoke to her was weird. But he quickly let the thought go.

* * *

"Where is that pink haired witch!?" Karen hissed as she met Amu under the tree.

"She's where we put her in the Uchiha basement like you demanded." Amu answered.

"Has anyone seen you move in and out of the basement?" Karen looked around to check for followers.

"No. None yet." Amu checked her cousin's face for any signs of regret.

"Good." Karen smirked. "Keep her alive. I want to rub this marriage in her face. Amu, learn something today. Money and greed will always win."

Karen burst out laughing at the thought of Sakura suffering.

* * *

**A/N: Is Karen right? Does money and greed really win? Oh how I hope she's wrong.**

**Aaaaaaand! What do you think about this chapter?**

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amu stood behind the door, she glanced inside the room. Charako was seated in front of Sakura, he was busy playing cards with himself. She noticed that the food that she threw together for Sakura was still in the plate, untouched.

"You know, I've never played cards with myself." She heard Charako say. Amu rolled her eyes. She had noticed something but walked away.

"Still no reply hey?" Charako placed the cards down. Sakura stood up from her place on the ground and made her way to the high window.

"You're not going to make a run for it are you?" Charako didn't even look up.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered softly. She closed her eyes and wished: _'Sasuke, Karen is in my place. Please see that.'_

* * *

Karen stared out the window of her room as Sasuke was busy making a phone call. Karen was in deep thought, where can they move that pink haired brat. They couldn't keep her in the basement any longer.

"Sasuke dear, is there any abandoned things in this area?" She asked as she brushed her wigs locks.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"There's an abandoned mine shaft out to the north behind the Uchiha Estate."

"Why's it abandoned?" She asked.

"It's unstable." He grabbed his things, turned to kiss his 'princess' and left. Karen smiled. If Karen wanted Sakura dead, she could just do something and the shaft would cave in. Karen grabbed her phone with a wicked smirk.

* * *

Sasuke met with the gang and they sat at Ichirako's. Sasuke hadn't ordered yet.

"Somethings been extremely weird." Ino said as Shikamaru ordered something for them.

"Why'd you say that?" Neji questioned.

"I agree with Ino." Tenten grabbed sticks and broke them apart. This caught Sasuke's attention.

"Sasuke, have you noticed that Sakura's behaviour, it's somehow different?" Ino asked.

"She's different. She refuses to hang with us. It's like she's somebody completely different." Hinata said as she returned from the bathroom.

"She's tired I guess. She's doing the planning of the wedding so excuse her," Sasuke said.

The group looked at each other, unsure if they should say anything. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face. How could Sasuke not see that Sakura was different? Does love really make you blind?

He glanced at Hinata, would he notice if she changed? He didn't know but he wouldn't want to find out. Naruto sighed. Maybe Ino was right, something was definitely weird.

Sakura wasn't a mean person. She was nice, kind and gentle. But this new Sakura was the opposite. She acted nice but she was cold, she wasn't really kind and she put up a front.

Ino was half furious. Sakura promised her she'd hang with them, go to the mall and get a wedding make over. No, these last two days Ino and the girls were stood up. To think, the busted a wedding for her.

"I don't know Sasuke, she's. . . Not the everyday Sakura."

* * *

"When do we move her?" Amu asked impatiently. She couldn't stand Sakura getting all the attention from Charako.

"Patience, Amu patience." Karen was still busy putting their plan together. "We need to move her tonight, when it's dark. That way no one will see us."

"We need to change the guard also, Charako's getting pretty comfy around her."

"Fine, phone Sai and tell him our situation briefly. He owes me a favour." Karen turned to face Amu, brain over working.

* * *

"What was that?" Charako was well into his card game. Sakura still standing by the window.

No answer.

"Still no answer. How long are you going to keep this up?"

"Where to next?" Sakura asked. Voice hoarse.

"She speaks!" Charako clapped hands. "Wait, what?"

"Where are you going to move me next?"

"You'll find out soon." Amu entered the room. She threw a wheat bag on the floor. "Get dressed. Charako, we need to talk."

"Yes boss." Charako saluted and gathered his cards. He bowed then followed Amu out.

Once alone, Sakura picked up the bag. It was an old top and shorts. She got dressed and fifteen minutes later, the door swung open.

"Charako." Amu stated. The guy wen't around Sakura, holding a baseball bat.

"Forgive me." Charako whispered and Sakura fell to the ground after one hit to the head.

Karen and Amu held the two lanterns up as Charako carried Sakura into the opening of the shaft. It was completely dark now, Karen had removed her disguises and Charako had Sakura in a body bag. They had taken an hour just to find the entrance of the unstable shaft.

They positioned the body at the entrance and Charako started climbing in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voiced said sharply.

Karen and Amu turned around. Charako looked up. Thanks to the light of the lanterns, the new comer could see that the two figures were Amu and Karen. He could make out a large cucumber shaped thing and a man above it.

"Itachi."

* * *

**A/N: Should I be happy or sad? No offense Itachi, you are unpredictable.**

**Naruto, I guess love does really make you blind.**

**Yay! What do you think about this chapter? Did ya' love or like it?**

**R&amp;R.**

**Till later and remember: Keep Safe! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"I still think some thing is wrong, Shika." Ino turned on her side to face the said boy. Sasuke had arranged a sleep over for everyone at his house and like those before tonight, couples slept in their own private rooms.

"Ino, leave it babe. Sasuke should know whether it's his girl or not. I would." Shika mumbled the last bit under his breath and put his head under the pillow.

"She- Shika that girl is not Sakura. And I have a plan to prove it." Ino sat up and took out a pen and paper. Shika lifted his head and looked up at her.

"Does it involve the Akatsuki?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, we need a party. Everyone must be there. Then, we tick these things off:

1\. Who she hangs out with at this gathering. Is it us or other people she don't normally hang with.

2\. How she speaks to me. I'm going to be extremely hands on.

3\. How she dresses. Sakura's dress style isn't exactly royalty.

4\. What she eats and drinks. Sakura hates too much sweet things.

and lastly, 5. How will she handle a situation of conflict between me and Tenten. Sakura hates it almost as much as she hates too mush sweet things." Ino in formed Shika.

"Great. Can we sleep now?" Shika mumbled.

"You can. I have a bulletproof plan to think up." Ino started getting her thoughts together.

* * *

"Itachi."

"Hello Karen." His voice deep. Itachi could make out her figure and her face features in the dim light. His sharp mind told him that some things was wrong. His eyes drifted to the bag.

"What are you doing her?" Karen asked quietly. She hoped Itachi didn't hear that she was nervous.

"I was walking from the shed to the house. I saw the light and thought I'd check it out." His eyes gazed the guys face. He also looked at her partner. "By the way. Aren't you suppose to be far away from here?"

"Yes," Karen acted disappointed and looked at the floor. Hoping he bought her act. "But your brother and I spoke about it and he did say that he accepted my apology. I also asked him if I could lend this old mine shaft. He warned me but said he had no problems with me using it either."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was stubborn. He wouldn't let Karen off the hook that easily, especially after what she did to Sakura. He was apart of the Akatsuki, a great detective and his detective mind wouldn't let him believe that.

"Then do tell me Karen. What is in that bag over there? Don't mind me but what do you need the shaft for?"

"That dear Itachi I can't tell you." Karen raised a hand. "It's military secret. Top military secret."

Itachi wanted to laugh. She was acting and she believed he bought it.

"If you believe it." Itachi turned to leave but he thought that he'd stick around. He began walking until he was out of sight then turned and climbed a tree till he could see them.

Karen scowled. Oh how she hated him. He always had to act better than them all. She turned and motioned to Charako to continue.

"Let's hope he stays away."

The three entered the shaft until they were further in. So far in it was always dark.

"Let's leave her there for now." Amu said coldly.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" He asked her, turning from the body bag.

"Why do you care? I'm your girlfriend." Amu pointed out, stabbing his chest with her index finger.

"My girlfriend? I don't get to hold you, kiss you or treat you right. I- Amu you're different."

"You're right. I was stupid before, didn't know what I was looking for. But now I do. Karen invited me on this thing, adventure. Now I found what I was looking for. I looked for thrill and I have it. I have thrill and I'll have power." She raised a clenched fist. "And now that I have that, I don't I repeat. I don't need you."

Amu spat the words out and stomped off into the dim light.

All was silent for a while.

"Why do you let her talk to you like that?" A muffled voice said. Charako smirked.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Long enough for the air to run almost out." Sakura coughed. After two minutes she breathed in deeply. Fresh air, or as fresh as the air in a mine shaft could get.

* * *

Karen had returned to the manor in her disguise as Sakura and was now in bed, reading. Sasuke came out of the bathroom. She glanced up. He had a towel around his neck and a boxer on. His upper muscles showing off. Karen, or 'Sakura' smiled. Her man, yes hers, was absolutely gorgeous.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"I could get used to it." She closed her book. Sasuke crawled on the bed and kissed her lips. It wasn't long before he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" 'Sakura' raised an eyebrow.

"It's just- I have to get something from. . ." Sasuke got off the bed and walked to the door, he glanced back at her and left. Something bothered him.

He entered the lounge and found his mom sitting there. She must've read his expression because she asked:

"Dear, what's wrong?" She pattered the seat next to her on the sofa.

Sasuke sat down and looked at his mother.

"Just now, I kissed Sakura. And it was different."

* * *

**A/N: Wait what?! It was different? How?. . . Sasuke you have no idea of how different she is do you? Love really does make you blind.**

**Guys! READ AND REVIEW! Pweez! We're gonna' try and reach 50 reviews for this story! C'mon! Who's with me? Huh, huh, huh? **

**Till next time and remember: Stay sweet!**


	5. Chapter 5

His mother raised an eyebrow but said nothing. A silence fell as thoughts were swimming in their minds.

"But I'm sure it's nothing. My mind's probably playing tricks on me. . . It's been a long day." Sasuke said quietly. He noted that he still only had his boxers and nothing else on.

"Son," Mikoto took his hand in hers. "Those words I asked you to bide by, they were your father's vows to me at the alter." Mikoto smiles at the memory. "And he's still living up to it today."

"I wonder how, he's never here." Sasuke thought out loud.

"Your father has his own way of loving me, just like you love Sakura." Mikoto rubbed her son's palm gently.

"I think I should get back to bed. Sakura was still awake when I left. She'll probably be worried if I didn't pitch up." Sasuke pulled his mother in a hug and kissed her forehead. He stood up.

"A kiss on the forehead means you don't only like/love her but also adores her, you feel responsible for her in a way that is beyond mere sexual or mental desire. It is selfless. Use it wisely Sasuke." Mikoto whispered but Sasuke heard it loud and clear

He made his way back to his room. Like he had guessed, there laid the girl he loved. She was texting now.

"My mom says goodnight." he said. 'Sakura' looked at him.

"You went to your mom's room? We makeout, you don't like it so you go complain by your mom?" She mocked.

"I went downstairs to the lounge, she was sitting there, probably waiting for my dad." Sasuke took the towel from his neck and laid down next to her. He switched off the lamp by him and prepared for sleep to conqour him.

* * *

The next day while the sun came up Charako had brought Sakura her breakfast. The two were in deep conversation.

"There's talk of changing your bodyguard." Charako said.

"You think you're my bodyguard?" Sakura joked.

"Ok, fair enough. Prisonguard. Is that better?" Charako lifted a piece of meat from his plate.

"Fair's fair." Sakura smile.

"Seriously. Amu's going to replace me as your guard."

"Yeah, I think she already replaced you with adventure and thrill." Sakura mimicked Amu with her last three words.

"Haha. I don't know anything about this guy. All I know is he used to work for ANBU Black Ops." Sakura looked confused so he explained. "They are our military. Our FBI. Apparently he's on leave so he'll babysit you."

"Amu sees me as a threat doesn't she?" Sakura asked quietly.

"No. You hear her last night."

"When will you be gone?" Sakura found his eyes and her own clashed his.

"By Friday. Day after tomorrow." Charako hesitated. "I'll find out more about this guy and I'll protect you."

* * *

"Sasuke! I'm glad you're up." Ino said loudly as she met with Sasuke in the hall.

"I need you to get this done pronto!" Ino carried on when Sasuke gave her no answer.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. It's for the party we're having next week Tuesday." Ino smashed the lists into his hands and walked off so smoothly and quickly he hadn't time to protest.

Without even glancing at the paper her folded it and tucked it away for later.

* * *

"Did you speak Charako's replacement?" Amu asked. They were having tea in the garden. Karen still disguised as Sakura.

"He's arriving tonight."

"Itachi Uchiha has been spotted near the entrance to the shaft again. This is the third time this morning." Amu informed. "What is he up to?"

"He's part of the Akatsuki, something tells me he didn't buy my story." Karen sipped her tea.

"Of course he didn't. Sasuke won't just forgive and forget you know." Amu stated bluntly.

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't hear you coming up with something smarter!" Karen acted insulted. She threw her hands to her face shocked.

"You're the one that spoke if you gave Charako a chance he would have sold ice to an Eskimo with no problems." Amu said. Karen ended her mascarade when she saw Sasuke head this way.

"Shh." She warned.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted. He bent down bent but hesitated for a second and kissed her on the cheek. Amu noted and make a mentle note to ask why.

"Hey." Karen and Amu greeted in unision.

"Ino's planning a party and I wanted to ask if you could these thing." He hesitated. "Please."

"Oh ok. Am I invited?" Karen switched to her flirty voice. Sasuke nodded. He looked at Amu and left after saying thanks.

"He hesitated to kiss you." Amu said when the Uchiha had left.

"He always kissed me on the forehead. I wonder why he didn't." Karen wondered out loud.

"Don't look now but I think you're loosing your touch sister." Amu smirked.

"Enough of that we have more important things to discuss." Karen stated. That brought them into another part of the conversation. Little did they know, Mikoto stood at the window of her room smiling. She noticed Sasuke hadn't kissed her on her forehead.

Mikoto turned to face Ino. The young girl did have a point. Sasuke loves Sakura but he chose not to give her the forehead kiss. That meant he doubted something.

"All we need is a foot in the door to find out with Sakura is acting weird. We need just one chance to prove that that's not our Sakura." Ino spoke, determination as heavy as lead in her voice.

"Did you speak to anyone else?" Itachi spoke up. He was asked by Mikoto to join them. "About this?"

"No." Ino answered. Itachi took this moment to tell them about Karen and the mine shaft. He told them everything from when he found them to when he watched them enter and leave the shaft.

"So Karen is back?" Ino asked quietly.

"She's back alright." Itachi assured.

"Karen only brings trouble. The question is why is she back and what does she have planned?" Mikoto sat down. Her mind thinking of possibilities why Karen would be back.

"And what was in that bag?" Ino asked.

"Since a guy was carrying it and what it looked like from my experience from the Akatsuki, it looked like. . ." Itachi thought for a moment.

"A body."

* * *

**A/N: Alright everybody! That's a wrap! Can you guess who's the guy from ANBU Black Ops?. . . I hope you enjoyed that chappie! I hope it was. . . Interesting enough.**

**Well, read and review! Tell your buddies to R&amp;R as well! Oh yeah, my school is doing a competition on writing and I would like to enter but #ForeverHis needs atleast 80 reviews and 50 likes.**

**So pweez! Read and Review and Like! It's a big favour frome me! Pweez!**

**Thanks.**

**Till next time and remember! Stay sweet!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura?" Hinata whispered as she turned around. She was tapped on her shoulder and when she turned she saw Sakura with a finger to her lips.

"Shh, I don't have much time, Charako risked his life for me. Karen is acting like me. She has me kept away in the mine shaft. Hurry, please do something fast." Sakura whispered. She waited for Hinata to nod then she walked off into the trees.

* * *

**. . .Few minutes earlier. . .**

* * *

"Can I ask you a favour?" Sakura asked as Charako as they sat down for breakfast.

"What? If it involves letting you go out there for five minutes, forget it."

(20 minutes later)

"Ok, make it quick." Charako unlocked the door and Sakura ran.

The light of the outdoors blinded her for a moment and she had to close her eyes. When her eyes adjusted she ran to the shed where she found Hinata grooming her hoarse.

"Sakura doesn't take care of you anymore like she used to hey Phoenix?" The horse stayed silent. "I miss her too."

Sakura sneaked up to her, making sure she wasn't seen by anyone.

"Sakura?" Hinata whispered as she turned around. She was tapped on her shoulder and when she turned she saw Sakura with a finger to her lips.

"Shh, I don't have much time, Charako risked his life for me. Karen is acting like me. She has me kept away in the mine shaft. Hurry, please do something fast." Sakura whispered. She waited for Hinata to nod then she walked off into the trees.

"Ok. . . Get in here." Charako hurried her in and locked the door.

"Thank you Charako. You're the best captive guard anyone can ask for." Sakura hugged him.

* * *

"When do I start?" The new captive spoke up.

"Now, Amu will take you to the shaft now and then you can start."

"What if the girl gets out of hand?" He asked, his voice monotone.

"Kill her."

* * *

"There you are!" Ino pulled on Sasuke's arm. He turned around to face her, confused.

"This is my que to leave." Shikamaru nodded, kissed his girlfriend on the forehead and then left.

"I asked you to get me a list of things I need for my party on Tuesday! And you didn't, my party's three days away and I need those things by tomorrow so I can set up!" Ino yelled as she softly punched his arm.

"Hey!" Sasuke whined.

"I asked you to get me seven simple things and you don't!" She yelled.

"Ok, here." Sasuke grabbed the nearest pen and paper. "Write it all down. Just stop yelling."

Ino looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. She nodded then wrote the things down.

"Here. And by the way," she reached into her bag and brought out an envelope. "Dress is formal. Let Sakura open it. I hope to see you and Sakura there." With that she handed him the envelope and left.

"Ino," Itachi called out to her as she walked away from Sasuke.

"Itachi. Hi," She greeted with a smile.

"How's our plan coming along?" Itachi looked at her. Ino's face went from playful to serious.

"Perfect. I gave everyone the invitations to the party. Just waiting for fingerprints. And yours?"

"I bugged every place including there room. It's recording now."

Itachu noticed Hinata walking their way.

"Am I not invited to the party?" He said loud enough for her to hear. Ino raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze.

"Sure you are," Ino reached in and gave him his invite.

"Good then. Ino, Hinata." He bowed slightly at the two girls then left.

"Hinata, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Come with me." Hinata gestured with her hands. Ino followed. On their way to wherever they were going, Hinata told Ino everything that happened in the shed.

"Weird." Ino whispered. It was her turn to be surprised.

"What must I do?" Hinata asked. Ino thought for a moment. She couldn't tell Hinata her plans with Mikoto and with Itachi. So she had to do something else.

"Go to Tenten, inform her and stay safe." Ino hugged Hinata then left.

"Something weird's going on and want to know what it is." Hinata spoke to herself.

* * *

"Enter," A women's voice demanded.

"Mrs. Uchiha, something's come up." Ino spoke once she was behind closed doors. Mikoto closed her laptop slightly and gestured at an empty seat opposite her.

"This morning, Hinata was in the shed with Sakura's horse, Phoenix when the real Sakura approached her. Hinata said that Sakura told her where she's being held."

"Mmm," Mikoto nodded. "Don't pressure Hinata into anything. Carry on with the party. And go forth with the plan. . .Have Itachi and one of his men search the shaft."

"Actually, I want to do things a bit different. Their wedding is in what, nine days? If we can collect loads of evidence between the time and then, we can bust her for lying, deceiving and dishonoring this family."

"Ino I hear your point. But to prolong it-"

"Will buy us enough time to really prove it's not Sakura. Mrs. Uchiha look at it. The party is in three days and if we bust her then, Sasuke's not going to believe us. He's going to toss aside the evidence like it's a dirty rag." Ino watched as Mikoto processed this news.

"We have one chance at this. 'Cause that's all we have I don't wanna' risk it. When it comes to Karen, we have one and only one chance to rat her out."

"Ok then. Nine days only."

* * *

"Charako!" Karen yelled from outside the mine shaft. Ten minutes passed and then he appeared out of the black of the shaft light.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It's time. Here's your replacement." Karen motioned with her hand and a guy not much taller than him jumped out of the tree. He wore a black sort of crop top, one arm's sleeve long. The other short. Emotion was as almost blank as the Uchiha boys.

Karen nodded. She turned and left.

"Good luck with her." Charako walked past him.

"By the way, what's your name?" Charako looked over his shoulder.

The ANBU smiled a fake smile.

"Sai."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuun! Lol. I hop u enjoyed it. R&amp;R**

**Till next time and remember! Keep safe!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You're an artist." Sakura watched as her new captive sat one side and drew.

"Yes." He said. Sakura looked around. She noted that there was nothing inspirational in this place. She smiled.

"As an artist, what do you draw?" She asked, thinking out her plan in her head.

"Anything around me." Sai said. He glanced at his captive, where was this going?.

"Then you should get out. I mean, Charako could cover for you. You could go out and draw. There's nothing in here that can give you inspiration."

"Point made." Sai watched her face. She wanted time with Charako. And time she'd get.

* * *

"Karen, Sasuke's avoiding you. How will you keep him, I mean the party's in two days time. How will you save your marriage?"

"Amu shut up! You're sounding like the press. But you're right. I need a plan and a quick one at that." Karen stated harshly.

"Sasuke's-"

"Sasuke's family are that of loyalty. I have a plan, the night of the party I'll make an announcement that'll keep him by my side for sure. . ." Karen stated in deep thought.

"Charako!" Amu called out. Her ex-boyfriend appeared out of the black corner where he sat and watched the two girls discuss their plan.

"I don't trust that new guy, go and make sure everything's fine." Amu turned her back to him and continued discussing it with Karen.

Charako nodded and left.

* * *

"Funny, I was just coming to get you." Sai stated as he met Charako halfway.

"Had enough of her?" Charako smirked.

"Just go, I won't be long." Sai left.

Charako entered the shaft. His eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness.

"Sakura?" He called out.

"Over here!" Sakura whispered. She motioned to him to come over.

"Hey, you ok?" Charako hugged her, he noticed she wasn't in cuffs.

"I've been better." Sakura nodded. "Yourself?"

"Same old."

"I have a plan, to get us out of here. And to end this with Karen for once and for all." Sakura looked away.

"How?"

"I have to. . .die."

* * *

"Any new news?" Mikoto asked the two. Itachi stepped forward.

"There's been an ANBU agent in and out of the mine shaft. I saw him leaving and then meeting with the other male I saw that night, they spoke and then the ANBU left and the male went in." Itachi informed.

"Mmmm, sounds interesting."

"They're guarding something, but what?" Ino questioned softly.

"That's what I want to find out."

"And I can help."

* * *

All three's attention was pulled onto the fourth voice. Hinata stood there, a determined look on her face.

"Everyone thinks I'm innocent and sweet, let me go undercover and I can find out what they're up to."

"Hinata, this is no child's play. This is serious. Not a simple game." Mikoto spoke gently.

"And I'm not fooling around. My friend has been mean to me, to her fiancé, she's becoming rebellious and if anyone wants to find out why it's going to be me." Hinata looked at Ino and at Itachi.

"Ok." Mikoto said silently. "Alright, I'll send you in."

"Wha-" Ino and Itachi gasped in unison.

"If anything happens you report back to me immediately." Mikoto dismissed the three. "Go, I have something I need to take care of."

The three nodded and then left.

* * *

"Are you insane? You can't just. . .die!" Charako stated in shock.

"I'm of sound mind and I can. You're going to help me."

"No."

"Yes," Sakura sat back down and faced him.

"No." He declined.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Charako, you are. That's final."

"Ok, what do I do?"

"Tomorrow, you'll line this shaft with explosives and exactly at noon, you'll blow this place up with me inside it." Sakura drew her plan out in the sand.

"What about the ANBU?"

"What about him? He's going to be outside, with you."

"How?"

"You'll make a noise and he'll come out to see what's with the racket. Then when the clock strikes noon and the sun casts a shadow on the shaft, you blow this place up."

Sakura stood up. She looked around the shaft.

"Ok. Is that all?" Charako questioned as he stood up.

"You need to get Karen and Amu here to witness it." Sakura went silent in deep thought.

"What do I tell them? Why did I blow it up?"

"You were angry at all of this, you just wanted your old lif with Amu back." Sakura turned to face him. "Can you do this? Because if I die Charako, I die."

"I don't see how this helps me."

"If I die, Karen will have no need for Amu and you two can go back to your old life."

"What do I say? Why's a blow you up?"

"You were angry and wanted your old life with Amu back."

"With me gone, Karen won't have to pretend or anything. Amu will go back to being yours." Sakura smiled. Charako noticed the determination in her voice. She was planning something and he knew it.

"Times up." Said entered the shaft. Charako smiled as he realized what she was really up to, he held out his hand to her.

"Till next time." He and Sakura shook hands.

Sakura sat down, purposefully ruining her plan designs on the floor.

"And. Did you get your inspiration?" Sakura smiled. He plan was well underway now. All she had to do, was play along.

Sakura looked around the shaft, she noticed a few things out of place. She smiled. Karen didn't know what was expecting her, but she sure wouldn't like it.

* * *

**A/N: I am suuuuuuuuuuuper sorry for the late update! I know it's been really long but I've had a writers block and I've had no idea what to write and I finally had this idea, it hit me like a rock! I finally now understand where this story's really going and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please read and review and tell me whether or not I'm forgiven (Throw me with tomatoes for the late update, I deserve it.)**

**Pleaaase read and review and comment!**

**Till later and remember! Stay Sweet!**

**(I love you all(Big hugs))**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sai, you're a cool guy. You just need a tad bit more emotion in your life and a girl would marry you anytime." Sakura started up conversation. Today was the day all of this ended.

"How flattering, you're not my type." Sai answered, he kept his eyes closed.

"What's the time, Sai?" She asked. Sakura needed to get her bearings straight.

"Mmm." He checked his watch. "Ten to twelve."

Any minute now Charako would be making a hell of a noise. Any minute now he'd blow this place up. Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Amu!" Charako pulled Amu into the room.

"What the-"

"In five minutes time you and Karen need to meet me at the shaft. Be on time." Charako left the room.

"Karen." Amu walked out of the room and met up with Karen in the hallway.

"What is you're problem?" Karen hushed.

"Come." Amu led her.

* * *

"And now?" Hinata asked once Itachi finished wiring her.

"Now you count to ten and walk right in." Itachi turned and faced thele in the leaves where he could see the entrance to the shaft.

"You ready?" Ino arrived and handed Hinata gum.

"More than-"

Everything went down in slow motion. A massive explosion was heard, white light blinded them all and the impact threw them onto the tree branches and ground.

Karen lifted her head there where she lay. She couldn't hear a thing, her ears were blocked but what was in front of her infuriated her. She stood up slowly and regained balance.

"Everyone ok?" Itachi yelled from where he hung. The blast had made him loose balance and now he hung on a branch.

Karen smirked. Yes, her plans where thrown slightly off course, but this, this solved her last problem and it killed Sakura.

"Itachi! Hinata!" Ino yelled as she gained back her sight. She looked down from where she hung and saw her friend lying lifeless on the ground four meters below them. Itachi hoisted himself up and onto the next branch, he then lowered himself down to the next and continued till he was flat on the ground. He inspected Hinata

"Ino!" He called as he stood up. He saw her hanging on a branch not too far from their spot.

"Yeah?"

"Hinata's fine. She's just unconcious. Can you get down?"

"Yeah, I can." Ino replied. She took a deep breath and jumped. She landed then hurried towards them. When she got there, Itachi had picked Hinata up bridal style.

"I see Naruto's not the only one with a soft spot for Hinata." Ino teased. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Ino giggled and they walked back to the Uchiha Manor.

* * *

"We have to postpone the party." Ino walked in with Itachi behind her.

"I'm quessing it's got to do with that earthquake of an explosion I heard just now." Mikoto stated.

"All our plans for the party have been thrown off course." Itachi said quietly.

"Where's Hinata?" Mikoto asked.

"She's in the medic's room. She got hurt during the explosion, nothing big or bad." Ino informed.

"Mmmm, ok. How long will you need for the party?" Mikoto grabbed a paper and pen and started writing.

"Errr." Ino turned to look at Itachi.

"Give it two more days." Itachi sighed. He brought his hand up to his face.

"Good. Alright, get going." Mikoto dismissed them.

"Itachi." Mikoto stopped him at the door.

"Yes mother."

"Hinata, when she recovers inform her."

Itach nodded and left.

* * *

"We searched all over where we could, whatever wa inside there is dead for sure." The guy told Karen.

"Burn it down." Karen ordered. "And anything that exits that forest, kill it. Even if it's a person."

* * *

**A/N: Yeeeah I enjoyed writing this chapter sooo much. . . By the way thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing I love it loads.**

**Well then, I hope you all enjoy this chappie.**

**Till next time &amp; remember! Stay Sweet!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mikoto looked back from where she was standing. In front of her below was the scene that was now nothing.

"Inform me." Mikoto spoke softly.

"Men are surrounding the forest with guns and weapons." Itachi spoke up for the first time.

"And Hinata?"

"Her heath is ok and she is now almost fully conscious with a few bruises." Ino informed. She looked at Itachi, his cool and calm demeanor and how she was yelling inside, uncool and uncollected.

"I want to enter the forest, to see for any other clues." Ino stated. She wanted more answers, more adventure. She just wanted more.

"No."

"What?" Ino almost screamed.

"I want you back her and organizing the party. Itachi will do all the desired field work from now on." She turned to face the blond haired girl. "Thank you for your participation. I thank Hinata too." She paused. Ino's normally shiny blond hair was now almost grey from the dirt and dust of the explosion.

She had mild wounds and her skin had patches of black on her. Her clothes had the same dull effect. Mikoto noticed the adventure she was looking for in her eyes and smiled.

"Go and take a shower, make you a nice cup of tea and put your feet up. You deserved it." Mikoto turned around. "Ino, Hinata, you're off my service."

"But?!"

"Itachi is part of the Akatsuki and he's trained in these things. You're dismissed, Ino."

Ino stood there for a second. She, Hinata and Itachi were on an adventure and now she and Hinata were being kicked off just like that? No way!

"If Itachi or I find you or Hinata doing any investigation on your own, I will lock you up for trespassing of private property." Mikoto's words hit her hard.

"Fine." She said and disappeared behind the door. Mikoto waited a few seconds before she continued.

"What exactly do we really have?" She turned around and sat down, facing her eldest son. Itachi smirked.

* * *

"Sakura!" Charako whispered. "Sakura!"

"Here!" Sakura jumped out of the nearest tree. She held onto her side as she came near to him.

"You ok?" He examined her. "You're not ok!"

Charako lifted her hand off of her waist only to reveal a deep wound that was bleeding fast.

"What-"

"I managed to get away from the blast, but a piece of titanium caught me- this isn't important, what's out plan?"

"In exactly three nights from today Ino's throwing a party to celebrate an announcement Karen's going to make." Charako ripped his sleeve off and tied it around her waist.

"Good. Here's what we'll do..."

* * *

Karen walked into the Uchiha's ballroom. She immediately noticed the decorations being neatly but hastily put up. She noticed that the chefs were laying down different menus.

Karen picked up one and scanned it. She immediately put it back down, her face twisted in disgust. She scanned the large room again until she spotted Ino.

"Yes please. We want thee best champagne you have." She heard Ino order as she neared.

"Oh now." She said innocently. "Champagne isn't good for those with a stomach."

Ino turned and looked and 'Sakura's' stomach.

"We all have a stomach that can take champagne."

"I don't. Especially now that I'm carrying." Karen, placed her hand gently on her stomach.

Ino's eye's met the green contact lenses of Karen.

Karen smiled and turned to walk off. "Just thought to let you know." With that she stalked off.

Ino growled as she squashed an imaginary head. Then she had an idea and she smiled. That wasn't Sakura so she wasn't harming anybody in the process right?

She motioned for a maid to come over.

"Order me two bottles of water, then replace that water with clear alcohol. The strong kind." She ordered. If she couldn't get rid of this impostor, she'd definitely kill her unborn child- if not, she'll give it a weird disablity.

* * *

"What is the announcement?" Sakura asked as the moved slowly towards the border of the trees.

"I don't know, I only overheard that there'll be a big announcement which will force Sasuke into marrying her." Charako climbed up onto a low branch and helped her.

"Wow-" Sakura figured it out. "She's desperate."

"Inform?" Charako asked. He was confused as ever.

"She's going to tell Sasuke and all our friends she's pregnant." Sakura tightened the cloth and kept pressure on it.

"Where does our plan fit in?"

"We, Charako. We're going to spoil her announcement. Only this time, I'm going to put an end to her."

* * *

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for thee late update! I have no excuses that are valid (Thrown with tomatoes and bananas and all the squishy things_ but the truth is I've been so busy lately I haven't even had time to go on twitter!**

**That's how behind I am! But it's ok, I am back and I know I keep on postponing the party but it's because I want to prolong the story so I can add in cliff hangers and all!**

**Speaking of twitter I have a new Twitter account! You see I forgot my password and blocked my account (booooooooo!) yeah I know how dumb of me (Gets thrown at again).**

**But I've gotten a new account, ready? Drum roll!**

** JiaoOfficial**

**Oh yeah and that story that was suppose to come out on November 22, we lost the story. My brother was busy on my sisters account and he wiped everything but I will rewrite and post it up soon I promise!**

**Thank you for sticking with me! Mwah! :***

**Till next time and remember! Stay sweet!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Enough Karen! I believe this dance has ended!"

The gigantic wooden doors to the ballroom swung open, a huge whistle of cold air swarming in, interrupting the huge announcement that currently took place.

All heads turned to the door. Karen's face fell at the sight in front of her. Gasps were heard as more people realised what just happened. Who just entered.

***_Three Days Earlier_***

"Let's go over the plan once more." Sakura walked back and forth, fidling with her thumbs. This was probably the hundredth time they had went over this plan. But she wanted it perfect.

Charako sighed. She was nervous. Obviously. She was going to get her fiancé back and clear Charako's name, yet strangely they had never really spoke about Sasuke. She always kept her cool.

"Sakura, why is it that you haven't once asked about Sasuke?" Charako asked cautiously.

Sakura stopped and looked at him. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about him now. He's her weak spot and she daren't become weak now. Not when she had a window to stop this joke.

"The plan, Charako. Give me the plan, don't get distracted." Sakura finger combed her over the shoulder long hair. "C'mon now Charako."

"The gaurds gaurding the—" Sakura dove towards Charako and covered his mouth. The force pushing them back and over. Charako raised an eyebrow at their position.

That very moment, voices were heard in the swampy area of the forest.

"Nothin' here." A voice stated. It was gruff and soft.

"Must of been a passing deer then." Another said. His voice thicker.

They waited a few more minutes before they moved. Charako nodded when Sakura looked back at him.

'Great.' He thought. "Moving day. Why do I feel like a child being dragged around the world by his parents that keep moving so that they stay together." He said beneath his breath.

"That's it!" Sakura whispered as if she was a kid seeing a new bicycle that came out just yesterday.

"What's it?" Charako lifted a low hanging palm branch, allowing Sakura through.

"The missing piece of our puzzle! How could I have been so blind?" She turned to face Charako. The young lad had held up his hands in surrender.

"Whatever you've figured out, I don't know anything about it. Nothing, I swear, I'm clean." He confessed.

"No, you're not. New part of the plan!" Sakura dropped to her knees and cleared the sandy floor. Charako sighed. He picked up a stick laying near him and gave it to her. Sakura accepted and started and began planning.

"You called us mother." Sasuke stepped in after the 'Sakura' designed Karen. Mikoto noticed they weren't holding hands. She smiled slightyly.

"Problems?" Mikoto waved for them to be seated.

"Problems?" The voice over 'Sakura' asked. Karen looked at Sasuke who stood by the window, eyes locked with the view outside.

"No, nothing of the sort. Tell her Sasuke." Karen's voice went sweet as she mentioned his name.

'Problems? Like yeah! Who's this new Sakura?' Sasuke yelled in his head. He glanced down at the digital numbers were. Under the emblem where the first parts of their names.

_**SasuSaku**_. A name their friends gave them when they started hanging out. He smiled and then looked out the window again. The smile gone. Though not unnoticed. Mikoto and Karen had noticed.

Mikoto smiled. She knew the reason for that smile. Karen looked away. Unassure of her next move.

"It doesn't matter." Mikoto took her sticky-note pad and scribbled something on it. "Here." She handed it to Karen. "It's a name, number, address and date at a relaxation resort. Booked and paid for."

"A couples resort? Why?" Karen glanced at the dark haired man/boy in front of her.

"To relax ofcourse." Mikoto's attention drifted to her younger son. She studied his features. His clenched jaw indicated seriousness. That was the only way you could tell emotion when it came to her three Uchiha men.

Sasuke's eyes met his mother's perfect onyx orbs. He glanced back out the window.

"She should go. Take Ino with you." He spoke up for the first time.

"A couple's resort. Couple. She and I aren't even—" Karen stopped. She almost gave herself away. "She and I aren't even a couple."

"But you are friends. Besides, I'm going in with the rest of the guys. I've been putting them off long enough." Sasuke was ignoring the _real_ reason. He didn't want to go simply because he wasn't _in love_ with _this_ Sakura.

But foolishly he believed she could change back when all this was over. This wedding.

"She's right Sasuke." Mikoto sat back into her seat. "To get married you need three kind of loves: You need to love each other like best friends, like brother and sister. Pholio love."

Mikoto reached out and lifted a photo of them four Uchiha's.

"The second kind of love, is the exotic love. The bedroom love. The kind that's there for fun and pleasure." She placed the photo bakc down.

"The third," She continued. "Is the love for each other. The love for your partner no matter if she's pink or if he's green. You need to love that person's faults and all their forms. That person's failures and successes. If you don't have all three of those or even one of them, why are you two even talking about marriage?"

**A/N: **Here's the long awaited update! I hope y'all enjoyed it! I've been so damned busy that I really hadn't the time for this and anything else.

I'm going to start a wattpad page/profile so if you want to read and follow me on there I'll post it all in my profile.

Keep well and remember! Stay sweet!


End file.
